mortalkombat_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Jade/MK11
Strategy MK11 Jade has a small chance of dodging basic attacks. When that happens, the victim is slowed so as to allow Jade to counterattack. Note that unlike Jason Voorhees/Relentless and Jade/Assassin's passive, the counterattack is not automatic and has to be manually inputted, giving Jade two ways to strike back. The second part of her passive allows her and other MK11 teammates to heal from 3 types of DOT, similar to Raiden/Dark. Unlike him however, she is unable to reverse the Dark Magic modifier as well as Ermac/Klassic's Soul Siphon DOT. Jade has a krushing blow hidden within SP2 Face Smash. If the player is to achieve 80%+ on the rapid tap portion of performing the special move, an x-ray version of Jade's staff striking the opponent's eye will ensue. Not only will this blind the opponent, but it will also stun said opponent for some time (we are currently figuring out exactly how long the stun effect will last), allowing an open opportunity to strike again either by Jade's basic attacks or a tagged-out teammate's special attack if they have enough power. Equipping Jade with a maxed out Shadow Sash blinds the opponent at the start of the match, which will boost Jade's attack power on every missed attack by the opponent if she is equipped with the Bojutsu Staff. Jade's attacks and combos are fast, allowing her to deal with a vast amount of fighters, being countered by a few. However, she can easily maneuver herself in order to defeat them. Interactions Good with * MK11 Characters. * Mileena/Vampiress: Mileena's passive grants Netherrealm teammates +50% boosted damage, as long as the opponent is under the effect of BLEED, whence the effect is applied by Mileena's passive of applying said DOT if Mileena is fighting an opponent for 10 seconds. * Shinnok/Vengeful: Jade gains extra critical chance, furthering demolishing her opponents alongside Shinnok. * Shadow Sash: When equipped alongside the Bojutsu Staff, Jade will do massive damage to opponents while also taking little to no damage from them until the effect wears off. Good against * Any character that can apply FIRE, BLEED, or POISON DOT: Jade and MK11 teammates heal from the effect instead of being damaged by it. * Tag Characters: Jade can prevent the likes of Liu Kang/Flaming Fists & Scorpion/Inferno by snaring them with her Special 1. Countered by * Jade/Assassin: Even though MK11 Jade's passive has the ability to interrupt opponents during basic attacks, Assassin Jade will retain the chances of avoiding a combo ender or special attack from the former. * Jason Voorhees/Relentless, Quan Chi/Tournament: They both reflect or evade Special Attacks, bringing major damage back to Jade. * Kano/Commando: Kano is immune to the Blind from Jade's Special 2. * Sonya Blade/Kombat Cup: Sonya is immune to the Stun on Jade's Krushing Blow of Special 2. Abilities Here are Jade's abilities. Support Cards/Equipment Here are Jade's support and equipment cards. Category:Characters Category:Gold Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:MK11 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Damage Over Time Immunity Characters